


All but Clueless

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: Burr doesn't expect many things to be out of the ordinary when he goes to work. The coffeemaker breaking? Sure. The elevator was out of service and he needed to take the stairs? It happened so often that Burr wasn't sure he ever took the elevator in years he worked there. Alexander deciding to leave at a reasonable hour? Rare, but occasionally Lafayette managed to drag him home.Hercules Mulligan standing in his office on a Tuesday afternoon? Unprecedented.





	All but Clueless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurorealis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorealis/gifts).



Burr doesn't expect many things to be out of the ordinary when he goes to work. The coffeemaker breaking? Sure. The elevator was out of service and he needed to take the stairs? It happened so often that Burr wasn't sure he ever took the elevator in years he worked there. Alexander deciding to leave at a reasonable hour? Rare, but occasionally Lafayette managed to drag him home.  
  
Hercules Mulligan standing in his office on a Tuesday afternoon? Unprecedented.  
  
"Burr!" He greeted, eyebrows furrowed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I work here? This is my office," Aaron answered, but Hercules didn't look any less confused.  
  
"I thought this was Alex's office."  
  
He shook his head. "Alex is across the hall. I get it, though, sometimes the front desk gives wrong directions. That's what Adams gets for hiring his son to be a receptionist against Washington's recommendation."  
  
"I mean, if your middle name was Quincy, wouldn't you be a little pissed off too?" Hercules asked, and Aaron laughed, delighted to hear the other man join him. Hercules' laugh was nice, loud and rumbling, made Aaron's heart beat a little faster in his chest.  
  
"I guess I would be."  
  
"Then again," Hercules continued, sitting on his desk. "I am named after a Disney character, so I guess me and Quincy are in similar boats." He shrugged, and Aaron chuckled under his breath. Did Hercules always wear shirts that made it look like he was about to pop out of them, the seams on his sleeves straining.  
  
"You were born before the movie came out, though, so technically you're named after a Greek hero, not a Disney character," Burr pointed out.  
  
Hercules grinned, pearly white teeth and laugh lines that gave Aaron goosebumps. "You're nice to talk to, y'know. I wish you and Alex got along better so that you could hang out with us more."  
  
"Alex would have to make a move first," he told him. "I tolerate his brash and impulsive behavior, but he refuses to tolerate anything even vaguely logical."  
  
Hercules nodded, staring off to middle distance, probably recalling memories that conceded with Aaron's words. Five minutes ago, he would've rather spent a quiet night at home watching his wallpaper peel than be forced to spend a night with Alexander and his friends, simply because they were louder than he preferred. Now though, as he watched Hercules half sitting on his desk, Burr had to admit he could save wallpaper watching for another night.  
  
"That makes sense," Hercules agreed. "But if anyone would be making a move, I'd hope it'd be me." He hopped off the desk and strutted towards the door, winking at him on the way out.  
  
Aaron swiveled around to face him. "Are you flirting with me?"  
  
Hercules gave him no answer, just laughed and shook his head as he closed the door behind him, leaving Aaron surprised and a little flustered in his own office.   
  
They didn't see much of each other after that. Hercules would come to have lunch with Alex every Tuesday after the first, and Burr would catch him peering into his office through the window. If Aaron opened the blinds so Hercules would have a better view, that was nobody's business but his own.  
  
He didn't like to think about this thing that was going on with Hercules, because it wasn't really a thing at all. Hercules was an attractive man, it was almost _dangerous_ for one person to be so beautiful, but Aaron didn't _like_ him. Absolutely not. It was just that, whenever Aaron saw Hercules, whether he was looking through a window or walking down the hallway, his heart flipped a little in his chest, started wondering about what Hercules' hand would feel like holding his.  
  
Fuck.  
  
"Aren't crushes supposed to be for, like, twelve year olds who just discovered the wonders of lip gloss and rock candy?" Aaron asked as he paced in his living room. Theodosia looked up at him, her eyebrows knit together, trying to open a bag of cheese balls and failing with her long nails.  
  
"How old _are_ you? Twelve year olds are, like, their own subspecies now. They have things we couldn't even _begin_ to understand."  
  
"I don't deserve this," he muttered, opening the cheese balls for her and the collapsing on the couch across from her.  
  
"If you think he's hot, just tell him. You're not going to get anywhere if you spend every Tuesday night yelling about how much you want him to pin you to a wall."  
  
Aaron glared at her. "Says the person who went to a pool party _once_ and talked about Eliza's thighs for three hours the next day."  
  
"Hey, that's different! Eliza is my girlfriend, I got my shit together, and now if I want to wax poetic about her, I can say it to her face." Theo sighed. "God, she's so beautiful. I need to text her."  
  
"What am I going to do? He's one of Hamilton's best friends, I can't _date him_ ."  
  
Theodosia listened barely, staring down at her phone as she, no doubt, wrote prose poetry in text format and sent it to Eliza. They were cute, Aaron had to admit, but he was having _crush issues_ right now and having such a wholesome display of affection waved right in front of his face like that stung.  
  
"You can easily date him," Theodosia told him. "All you have to do is get your shit together and tell him that you want to date him."  
  
"What if he's already dating someone? I don't know him, I don't know who might be in his life."  
  
"He had a girlfriend for about a year three years ago, but they broke up. Since then he's been unattached."  
  
Aaron slumped. "How do you know that?"  
  
"He has an Instagram," she explained, "and blog where he takes commissions, and sometimes he models his own clothes. You're not the only one who's noticed him, Aaron. People ask him out online all the time.  
  
"Wait, is he the one who made you that really nice coat?"  
  
Theodosia gave him the _look_ , which meant 'did those words seriously just come out of your mouth right now?', and Aaron looked away.  
  
"Yes, but it's not important. What's important is you liking Hercules and him being completely single and willing to be asked out at any time by you. Worst case scenario, he says no. You're not friends, you have nothing to lose, you just go your separate ways and move on."  
  
"That makes sense."  
  
"I know it does. Now tomorrow, whenever your lunch break is, you're going to go down and talk to him, okay? Have him make you a shirt or something, I don't know."  
  
"Right. Thanks, Theo."  
  
"No problem." She smiled, then looked down when her phone went off. "I have to go now, Eliza has wine and romantic comedies and I'm not a fool." She sprinted out of the apartment without so much as another word, and Aaron sighed before going to bed. He had a big day tomorrow, he needed to be rested for it.  
  
Sitting in the backseat of the cab as it took Aaron to Hercules' studio gave him ten to fifteen minutes of uninterrupted time to _think_ , and though thinking was a main part of what he did, he didn't like doing it very much when it came to personal affairs.  
  
Hercules was flirting with him, or so Aaron thought. He'd dealt with his fair share of casual relationships that involved a suave comment to reach a result, but with actual genuine _flirting_ , he was all but clueless. He had no idea if Hercules was being serious or not, or if this was all a game he played for fun, went to lunch with Alex and laughed about how flustered Aaron got when Hercules winked at him once.  
  
The cab rolled to a stop and Burr paid him, dashing out and into the studio like he'd been there before. Hercules looked from behind a woman's waist at him, grinning when he realized who it was. The woman turned to face him, and Aaron's heart stopped when he saw Eliza, smiling at him, knowing look in her eyes. He was going to kill Theodosia.  
  
"Hey, Aaron," Hercules greeted and Eliza waved. His face felt like it was on fire, he couldn't _handle_ this.  
  
"Hi, Hercules, I just, uh, I'll just. I'll wait here," he stuttered, and he watched as Eliza held back a laugh. Hercules nodded and gestured to the chairs by the door, returned to Eliza once Aaron took a seat.  
  
Burr watched as Hercules measured Eliza, then discussed designs with her. Burr noticed that the coat she asked for was eerily similar to Theo's, but soon she was handing him a check for the deposit and walking towards the door.  
  
"Me and Theo are coming over tonight," Eliza whispered, one hand on his shoulders. "I want all the details." With that, she rushed out of the studio, leaving Aaron and Hercules alone in the room. Hercules drew some burgundy lines one the sleeves and shut his sketchbook, turning all of his attention to the man in front of him.  
  
"Did you want something, Burr?" Hercules asked, setting down his pencils.  
  
"You can call me Aaron, if you want," he said.  
  
"Oh. Alright then, _Aaron_ ."  
  
He ignored the shiver that went down his spine. "I actually came to talk to you about something. This might seem a little weird, or out of place, but I had to ask. When you talk to me, and, like, look at me through the window of my office just to see if I'm there and when you wink at me, are you kidding? Is it a joke to you or are you _actually_ flirting with me, because I asked you once and you never answered."  
  
"Oh, I, uh-"  
  
"It's okay if it was a joke. I get it, you're just nice, you like flirting with people for fun, but-"  
  
"I wasn't flirting with you as a joke, or for fun or whatever you might've thought. I like talking to you, Aaron, I was being serious when I said that. It doesn't help that I've kind of had a tiny crush on you since we met each other in that bar all those years ago, the same night we met Alex." He coughed and stared down at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with him.  
  
Burr's eyebrows shot up. "I thought you were just hanging on me because you were drunk."  
  
"I'm not that kind of drunk." He smiled. "However, if you were there the next time I went drinking, I could be."  
  
"I would say something back, but I can't, I don't know how you," he sighed. " _Flirting_ is not my strong suit."  
  
"Well, I mean, if we decide to do something about this, flirting wouldn't really be necessary."  
  
"You want to do something about this?"  
  
"Well yeah, if you wanted to."  
  
Aaron stared at him, considered it for a moment. Dating Hercules would be weird, of course, and he'd have to adjust to certain aspects of his life, as Hercules would have to adjust to certain aspects of Aaron's. They would have to learn to love each other, to accept one another's faults, if Hercules even _had faults_ , and to deal with problems together. He was thinking too far ahead, he hadn't even been formally asked out yet, but he didn't care.  
  
"I would like that," Aaron said, and Hercules beamed.  
  
"Great."  
  
He climbed into a cab for the journey back to the office, grin on his face and Hercules' number in his phone contacts.  
  
Maybe his skill in flirting didn't matter after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! 
> 
> tumblr: lol-phan-af


End file.
